


Lollipop

by SeungPanda



Series: Happy Valentine's [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, kid!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeungPanda/pseuds/SeungPanda
Summary: 1/7 (170208)





	

It was a normal Saturday afternoon. A five-year old Jihoon and six-year old Seungcheol were playing at the playground. The two were at the sand box and was building sand castles.

Jihoon must've gotten bored because he suddenly ruined his sand castle and said, " **I wanna play at the slides.** " Jihoon then stood up, wiping the sands that were on his shorts and legs, when a red lollipop slipped out of his shorts.

Seungcheol, immediately grabbing the lollipop, waved it in front of Jihoon's face. " **What is this!?** "

Jihoon's eyes grew big. " **Give it back!** " He tried to snatch the lollipop away from Seungcheol, but the older was fast.

Now on his feet, Seungcheol started running away while he was holding Jihoon's lollipop. " **Tell me first why you have a lollipop when your mom specifically said that you're banned from eating sweets!** "

" **Just give it back to me!** " Jihoon shouted back as he ran after the older.

Since Jihoon's legs were shorter than Seungcheol's, Seungcheol was now far away from Jihoon and has halted as he saw that Jihoon was still far away from. He just stared at the younger kid.

" **Give it back Choi Seungcheol**." Jihoon said, plopping himself down on the side walk as he catches his breath.

" **No. I'm gonna go to your mom and tell on you!** " Seungcheol shouted at the shorter boy before running away again.

" **CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!!!!!** " Jihoon shouted, his voice cracking as tears was now flowing down from his eyes. " **UWAAAAAAAAH!!!** "

Seungcheol turned around to see a crying Jihoon sitting on the pavement. His heart suddenly felt like it was being crumpled like a paper, as he saw his best friend crying like that.

He run towards Jihoon, engulfing him into a tight hug. He rubbed Jihoon's back to comfort him. " **I'm sorry-- Cheollie is sorry for making you cry and for scaring you. Cheollie was just joking when he said he would tell your mom. Cheollie is sorry.** "

Jihoon cried even louder, hugging Seungcheol even tighter.

" **Hoonie, please stop crying. Cheollie's heart is hurting because he made Little Hoonie cry. Cheollie is really sorry.** "

" **I--** " Jihoon begun. Jihoon was still crying, but not as much as before. " **H-Hoonie-- Lollipop--** "

" **Do you want your lollipop back?** " Seungcheol put the lollipop back inside Jihoon's shorts. " **You can eat it. I promise that I'll keep it a secret from your mom.** "

Jihoon pulled away from the hug. He pulled out the lollipop from his pocket then stood up. Seungcheol followed suit.

" **H-hyung..** " Jihoon said as he wiped the tears from him eyes. Seungcheol just looked at him. Jihoon, then, gave the lollipop to Seungcheol. His two hands clasped together on the lollipop as he extended his arms towards Seungcheol. " **This is for you.** "

Seungcheol continued staring at Jihoon. The younger's cheeks was now a bright color of pink, his eyes looking everywhere but Seungcheol's eyes.

Jihoon couldn't take it anymore. He opened the lollipop and shoved it in Seungcheol's mouth. " **I said it's for you!!** "

Seungcheol almost choked when Jihoon shove the lollipop inside. " **Why did you do that!?** "

" **Because you won't accept the lollipop I gave you!!!** " Jihoon's cheeks felt hot, the color of it intensifying.

" **Why would you even give me a lollipop!?** "

" **BECAUSE IT'S VALENTINES DAY, YOU IDIOT HYUNG!!! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET ME ANYTHING!! I HATE--** "

Jihoon's tantrums were cut off as he felt something soft touched his skin. Seungcheol had kissed his cheeks.

Jihoon immediately looked down, covers his face with his hands as hides his now flushed face. He could hear Seungcheol's chuckles.

" **Hoonie~** " Seungcheol called out to his best friend as he once again engulfed him into a tight hug. " **Would Cheollie be enough as a gift?** " Seungcheol asked, playfulness was in his voice.

Seungcheol lifted Jihoon's chin, making the younger look at him. Jihoon's eyes grew really wide as he saw Seungcheol wearing a hairband that had a big red ribbon on it.

Seungcheol then pecked Jihoon's lips. The younger's eyes grew even wider. " **WHY DID YOU--** "

Seungcheol, again, pecked Jihoon's lips.

" **STOP KI--** "

And again.

" **CHOI SEUNG--** "

And again.

" **CHEOL-** -"

And again.

Jihoon didn't speak anymore. He just looked down, hiding his now tomato-colored face.

" **Hoonie is so cute.** " Seungcheol chuckled. " **Happy Valentines~** "

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on AsianFanfics O-O


End file.
